


Pedophilia

by ShinSolo



Category: Underøath (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Pedophilia, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to drive by the middle school every afternoon on my way home from work to watch the young boys walk home from school.  They were the highlight of my day, and every afternoon I picked one of them to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Draw Challange that went around LJ almost a decade ago. The kink I was assigned was Pedophilia. I did what I could with it.
> 
> In order to avoid confusion: Spencer is 23, the others ages are all provided throughout the fic.

I used to drive by the middle school every afternoon on my way home from work to watch the young boys walk home from school.  I loved the way they laughed and the way their hips swayed with every step they took.  They were the highlight of my day, and every afternoon I picked one of them to follow.  
  
Sometimes I would pick the one they called Chris.  He was slightly chubbier than the rest of them, but at twelve years old he was the youngest of the group and by far the most naive.  It was never hard for me to lure him into my car with a candy bar or the promise of a free ride home.  But he also lived the closest to the school, and on the days I choose him, I just about always found my car parked in his driveway long before I ever got the chance to press my lips against his ear with a secret or rest my hand against his thigh.  
  
Tim was also one of my usual choices.  Although he made the highest grades in his class, he was extremely forgetful.  He had a bad habit of leaving things behind, and several times I had been lucky enough to obtain one or more of these items.  They were some of my most prized possessions, and at night I would sit in my car spread eagle across the passenger seat, inhaling his beautiful scent as I masturbated, moaning his name as I came in my hand.  
  
Every now and then I had been able to give James a ride.  He was on the track team and had a habit of jogging home, but when I did manage to catch him, I got my money’s worth.  Bisexual, extremely handsome, and sexually active, James was the most charming fourteen-year-old I have ever had the pleasure of coming across.  He would stretch his long legs out across the wide seat of my old ford pick-up, his feet propped up on the window and his back resting against my side.  I could touch him anywhere without him even flinching.  Twice he had grown so frustrated just from watching me lick my lips while I drove that he all but demanded I pull the truck over so I could properly get him off.  And once, he had even given me the ultimate prize.  He had laid his head in my lap, his fingers idly tracing over my erection through the fabric of my jeans, and begged me to take him back to my place and fuck him.  Who was I to resist such a temptation?  It had been the sweetest fuck of my life.  My cock sliding in and out of his tight hole as he moaned like a little whore beneath me.  But I could see danger in his eyes, and fear kept me from using James as anything more than a last resort.  
  
One of the other boys was named Grant, but he almost always eluded me.  In fact, I had only followed him twice, and had never once attempted to get him inside my truck.  Although he was only in ninth grade, he was already the kind of boy who had to shave just about ever other day or he would have a full beard.  He was also on the football team and was the kind of kid who would tell on you in a heart beat if you even looked at him wrong.  If I had been a cheerleader, I might have had a chance.  But since I had a dick and not a pussy between my legs, I left him alone.  
  
My favorite out of all of them was Aaron.  His father has been my arresting officer about a few years ago when I was charged with molesting one of the children on my street.  The judge had later ruled that I was innocent and fined the child’s mother for false charges, but Officer Gillespie had seen right through my act and had done everything he could to make my life a living hell.  Ever since that day, he had been waiting on his chance to have me properly convicted.  But I was far from stupid, and without proper evidence there was very little he could do.  But it was that knowledge, that fact that Officer Gillespie wanted to see me behind bars so bad, that made toying with his son so much fun.  
  
Aaron was beautiful, but not in the same way that James was handsome.  He had a more refined, yet childish appearance.  And with his red hair and pale skin, he was every pedophile’s wet dream.  But I could only look, and never touch.  I knew that his father had more than likely shown him several pictures of me and warned him to stay away, but that did not deter me from getting as close as I could.   
  
My favorite sport was to beat him to his house.  I would park my truck about a block away from his front door and walk the rest of the way, eventually passing him from the opposite direction, my hat pulled down over my eyes, my hands shoved in my pockets.  And as he passed me, I would allow my shoulder to ever so gently brush against his.  Often enough he would mumble a soft, “I’m sorry,” but he never recognized me.  The danger of it sent shivers down my backbone and straight into my cock.  
  
I had watched Aaron enough to know his entire after school schedule.  From the moment he unlocked his front door, it normally took him about fifteen minutes to drop his backpack by the dining room table, fix himself something to drink, and head upstairs to his room.  By that time I had already hidden myself inside his tree house with a perfect view of his bed through his bedroom window.  
  
Aaron’s parents were never home when he got home from school.  And because of this, he always did one of the two things he was never allowed to do with his parents there.  He would either play his drum set with so much determination that sweat would pour from every inch of his body, or he would lay on his bed, his fingers roaming over his chest and tightly grasped his exquisite cock as he practiced the grand art of masturbation.  
  
That day would be no exception.  Like clockwork, Aaron opened his bedroom door and set his unopened can of soda on his desk.  The weather outside was unusually warm for the end of October, and I watched in great suspense as he pushed the heavy glass panel of his window up and propped it open.  He had not opened his window for me to hear him in over a month.  If Aaron picked this day to masturbate, then this was going to be quite a treat.  
  
My silent prayers were answered, and as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, my hand was already at my own crotch, massaging it through the course material of my jeans.  Because he was so young, it did not take Aaron very long to finish once he got going, but I had been watching him long enough to have the timing down pat.  And more often than not, I was able to come at the very same moment he did, my cries muffled only by his own.  
  
By the time he had fully undressed and spread out across his bed, I was already painfully hard and my jeans were already unzipped and pulled down to my ankles.  I wrapped my fingers around my cock and began slowly pumping at the same exact speed he was.  My eyes never left his body as he gradually increased his pace and I was close enough to him to be able to see the pre-cum as it leaked ever so erotically from his swollen dick  
  
When he reached behind him to play with his own ass, I followed suit, mimicking his actions perfectly.  And when he began to moan and thrash on his bed, the fingers that had once been up his ass now pinching and rubbing at his small pink nipples, I did the same, only I swallowed my moans in order to hear every sound that left his lips.  He was more erotic and fulfilling than any of the legal porn movies I had so far been able to obtain  
  
But then, like always, his show ended all too soon.  His small frame shuddered as he reached his orgasm.  His head fell back, mouth opened in a silent scream.  Out of all the time I had watched him perform for himself, I had never known him to hold back a scream.  It was something that I had not been prepared for, and without his screams to cover my own, I was nothing more than a sitting duck.  
  
I watched with fearful eyes as he sat up and looked out the window.  The sun’s glare was the only thing preventing him from seeing me, and before he could reach his hand up to shield his eyes from the light, I had already hidden myself behind one of the low walls of the tree house.  
  
“Is someone there?”  He called out, his voice soft and as melodic as angels.  
  
I smiled to myself as I licked my own cum from my fingertips and waited on him to close the window and leave his room.  
  
A few minutes later I heard his soft footsteps on his stairs and saw him emerge through his front door.  He looked around outside for a little while, certain he had heard someone, but he soon gave up went back inside.  I could hear him turn the television on in the living room and begin to play one of his favorite video games.  He would be distracted for at least another half hour.  
  
It really was too easy, this game of cat and mouse which I played every evening.  
  
After I climbed out of the tree and slipped out of his yard, I could not help but chuckle to myself.  It was only 3:30 p.m. and if I hurried, I could make it to the private school across town and begin a whole new game with the equally charming catholic boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11/06/2006.


End file.
